


Just Sit and Stay

by Silvanuyx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, MEGA SPOILERS, Spoilers for WALK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanuyx/pseuds/Silvanuyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is listening to Cecil's broadcast. Spoilers for WALK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sit and Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to WALK at 1 am, and jeeeeez was that a mistake. I forgot that I get waaay too emotional after midnight, and I had already listened to Condos at midnight. I may have drawn many of Carlos' reactions from my own overemotional reactions.
> 
> This is set in a way that Condos was before WALK.

Carlos was at home, his radio tuned to Cecil’s show as it always was.

He had lifted his head when Dana had started speaking, and smiled widely. Dana was alive! He and Cecil had discussed Dana recently, mostly about whether she was alive or not. They had both decided to live in hope.

It was so nice to hear her voice. Dana was such a sweet girl.

But her words left Carlos feeling unsettled, his stomach at an unnatural angle to his body. She was talking about the world unwinding and unraveling and ending.

So when Cecil mentioned the walk signal in his studio, that wrong feeling in his gut twisted into a near physical pain. “Cecil,” he breathed, nearly dropping his makeshift writing utensil that he was using to do sudoku.

Then Cecil’s voice twisted into the eerie chant he had spoken of earlier, and Carlos did drop it and he was standing, the book of puzzles falling to the ground, and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

The weather played, and Carlos prayed to whatever gods or demigods or beings were listening and willing to help (he had been Catholic when he got here, but that hadn’t lasted long) and he hoped.

“Please Cecil, please come back,” he whispered. He was useless now in the rescue, and he knew it. His stomach was twisted, he felt like throwing up, tears were pricking his eyes and making his vision watery.

Night Vale was falling apart, and Dana’s words were taking a terrifyingly current meaning. If Cecil was - was gone (not dead, please not dead), then Night Vale would fall apart slowly. Cecil was part of the lifeblood of Night Vale, its Voice, the thread holding its people together.

And Cecil was his.

“Cecil, please come back,” he prayed as the weather started wind down. He prayed that the voice on the other end would be that familiar, resonant voice.

It was Dana, and Carlos nearly cried.

He sat back down, not trusting his knees to hold him anymore. He was sick with worry. It had only been a couple weeks ago that he had stumbled over words, twisting through phrases before _finally_ asking if Cecil wanted to make a home together.

They had only moved in to this duplex a week before. They still had boxes everywhere. Cecil had to come back. Cecil had to come back and help unpack and laugh when Carlos ended up with tape stuck to his hair and face and he had to pull it gently out of his hair, laughing that beautiful laugh the entire time. They had to attack each other with packing supplies, balls of paper and tape, and Cecil would dramatically declare himself fatally injured and collapse and Carlos would be giggling as he “mourned” the loss of his dear, sweet lover, and both of them would be unable to stop laughing as he monologued about the way Cecil was too young to die, and how horrendous he felt about throwing the missile that slew his sweetheart.

“Cecil, please be okay,” he whispered through his hand over his mouth, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Dana talk without really hearing any of it.

He hoped she came back, he really did, but right now all he wanted was Cecil to come back, to hear his sweet voice once more.

Dana said her goodbyes, and there was a sickening silence that made Carlos let out a sobbing breath. It was just a moment, but that moment stretched into eternity, like he was sitting at the cusp of a black hole, sitting forever at that edge of fear.

Then -

Noises.

“And so, we are all saved again!”

Carlos sobbed again, but it was in bone-crushing relief rather than terror.

He barely heard what Cecil said, just drinking in the sound of his voice.

He laughed weakly when Cecil mentioned going to see a certain someone. “No, no walks,” he whispered, shaking his head.

He waited there until Cecil got home ( _their_ home), and he practically threw himself at his radio host.

“I was so frightened,” Carlos said, burying his face in to Cecil’s neck.

Cecil just wrapped his arms around Carlos and hummed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he murmured, and Carlos let out a breath he barely knew he had been holding.

“No walks,” he said in to Cecil’s shoulder.

Cecil just chuckled. “No. No walks. We’ll just sit and meditate on the strange twists and turns our lives take,” he said, his voice rumbling through Carlos’ body and Carlos knew all was right with the world.


End file.
